Apenas cale a boca
by Isis StAine
Summary: <html><head></head>"Eu já aposto tudo o que eu tenho todos os dias, mas não estou disposto a apostar você. Eu não estou disposto a perder você. Eu realmente não sei o que faria se fosse você que ficasse preso debaixo daqueles escombros, mas eu tenho certeza que não seria nada inteligente. Então da próxima vez, por nós dois, mantenha sua bunda longe de encrenca ou eu mesmo chuto ela pra fora!"</html>


**Disclaimer:** Supernatural não me pertence, e eu não ganho absolutamente nada ao escrever essa história. Faço isso apenas pela minha diversão e dos meus leitores, sem obter qualquer ganho com isso.

Essa é minha primeira fic publicada depois de quase cinco anos, e a primeira em português com sexo explícito. Please, be nice to me..

* * *

><p>Sam abriu a porta do quarto do hotel com um chute, enquanto com uma das mãos dava apoio ao seu irmão Dean, semi-inconsciente.<p>

- Fica aí enquanto eu pego a caixa de primeiro socorros – ele disse, deitando o mais velho na cama por cima de jornais, fotos e manuscritos.

- Não é como se eu fosse sair correndo nessa situação, Sammy – Dean respondeu com uma risada fraca no seu característico jeito debochado.

"_Puta que pariu, como ele consegue fazer graça machucado desse jeito...!_" pensou Sam, se atrapalhando com a caixa e derrubando alguns aparelhos no chão. – Você é louco, Dean. E irresponsável – completou.

- E você é descuidado, Sam. Você baixou a guarda numa casa com um _poltergeist_ perigoso, e colocou nós dois em perigo. Papai sempre dizia pra –

- Olhar as suas costas enquanto você olhava as minhas. Sim, eu sei – ele resmungou de volta, franzindo o cenho e apertando os lábios. Ele sabia que era culpa dele que Dean estivesse assim agora – sempre era culpa dele, na verdade. Dean fazia questão de agir como um irmão mais velho super protetor; ele tomava a dianteira para explorar os lugares, ele dava a Sam a arma mais forte que eles tinham, ele se jogava na linha de tiro sempre. E quase sempre o resultado era parecido com esse. Dessa vez o _poltergeist_ trouxe abaixo pelo menos metade da casa, e Dean ficara com as pernas presas debaixo de alguns escombros enquanto gritava para que Sam desse o fora.

Sam ajudou Dean a se erguer e tirar sua camisa para procurar por mais ferimentos. O tórax do mais velho tinha apenas um pequeno corte e alguns hematomas. O primeiro não precisava de pontos, então Sam apenas o desinfetou e colocou uma gaze por cima. Os hematomas iriam esperar até ele terminar de checar todo o corpo do irmão.

- Tira as calças, Dean – ele disse, procurando um isqueiro e esterilizando a agulha.

Visivelmente contrariado, Dean desabotoou e baixou as calças até os tornozelos, expondo as coxas e fechando os olhos. Mordendo os lábios para abafar um gemido, chutou as calças para fora da cama, ainda sem querer ver o estrago que sua nova aventura lhe causou.

Sam respirou fundo e se levantou. Aquilo o deixou realmente nervoso e não pode deixar de abrir os olhos para descobrir o que o caçula estava fazendo.

Sam estava novamente sentado ao seu lado, com uma garrafa de Jack Daniel's em mãos e um olhar preocupado.

- Aconselho beber, isso vai doer – ele disse, e tomou um longo gole.

Dean jogou a cabeça pra trás, batendo com força na cabeceira da cama e estendendo a mão para pegar a garrafa. Ele tomou vários goles e pousou a garrafa na cama, lacrimejando com o álcool.

Sam pegou novamente a garrafa e se preparou para despejar um pouco na longa ferida.

- Suas últimas palavras? – perguntou.

- Vá se foder – Dean respondeu, seguido por um rosnado quando o líquido encontrou a carne aberta.

Com habilidade e agilidade consideráveis, em pouco tempo Sam costurou o ferimento e o cobriu com outro pedaço de gaze. Não era o trabalho de um cirurgião, mas também não incluía todas as perguntas chatas que ir a um médico implicaria, e isso era o suficiente.

- Consegue ficar de pé? – perguntou, levantando-se e estendo a mão para dar apoio ao mais velho. Este aceitou a ajuda e se levantou, um tanto quanto cambaleante.

- Acho que sim – ele respondeu, aceitando o apoio e se virando de repente para dar um soco no rosto de Sam. – Idiota! Eu falei para dar o fora da casa!

Por sorte, Dean não tinha forças suficientes para realmente machucar, o que fez com que Sam apenas desse alguns passos para trás com a mão no rosto e olhasse assustado para o outro.

- Dean, eu precisava terminar aquele exorcismo, caso contrário ninguém sabe quando teríamos a chance de eliminar aquele _poltergeist_ de novo – ele respondeu calmamente, massageando a mandíbula que Dean acertara. Com sorte, não sobraria mais que um pequeno roxo no dia seguinte, mas sem dúvidas aquilo iria doer o resto da semana. – Desculpa isso ter acontecido com você... Mas nós iríamos correr um grande risco se deixássemos as coisas como estavam e saíssemos correndo.

Dean se aproximou e agarrou o colarinho da camisa de Sam, empurrando-o contra a parede e o erguendo um pouco do chão.

- Quando eu disser pra dar o fora, não importa o que esteja acontecendo, não importa o que você pense, apenas saia correndo. Eu tinha tudo sob controle, Sam.

Sam agarrou os ombros do irmão e girou os corpos dos dois de forma que ele pudesse prender Dean contra a parede. Sem forças nas pernas, Dean tropeçou em si mesmo, fazendo com que Sam precisasse escorá-lo com o próprio corpo para que ele não caísse. Isso fez com que Dean o encarasse com ainda mais raiva, sem afrouxar um centímetro o colarinho do irmão.

- Dean – ele disse, olhando sério para o irmão. – Desculpa pelo que aconteceu. De verdade. Eu sei que você está frustrado com tudo que tem acontecido, mas por favor, não desconte em mim isso.

Dean segurou os pulsos do mais novo, libertando os próprios ombros, e fazendo Sam se afastar um pouco com um movimento brusco. Seus olhos verdes pareciam faiscar no quarto pouco iluminado. Era quase como se eles tivessem luz própria.

- Sam, eu não dou a mínima pro que você pensou. Eu apenas quero que você me prometa que, da próxima vez, você vai correr com todas as suas forças e deixar o lugar quando eu mandar. Eu já aposto tudo o que eu tenho todos os dias, mas não estou disposto a apostar você. Eu não estou disposto a perder você. – Sam afrouxou os braços, pego de surpresa pela súbita demonstração de afeto de Dean. – Eu realmente não sei o que faria se fosse você que ficasse preso debaixo daqueles escombros, mas eu tenho certeza que não seria nada inteligente. Então da próxima vez, por nós dois, _mantenha sua bunda longe de encrenca ou eu mesmo chuto ela pra fora_! – ele gritou, largando os pulsos de Sam e agarrando seu rosto petrificado.

Os irmãos Winchester se olharam por algum tempo, sem saber – ou sem ter – o que dizer. Sam, por fim, ergueu as mãos e tocou, hesitante, o rosto do irmão. Então, sem aviso, acabou com a distância entre eles e o beijou.

Dean hesitou por um segundo, um pouco em choque, mas logo passou a retribuir o beijo do mais novo, jogando os braços em volta do pescoço dele e colando os corpos de ambos. Em pouco tempo, o que começou como um beijo tímido e atrapalhado se tornou algo apaixonado, enquanto as línguas dos dois lutavam por espaço e cada mão percorria freneticamente o corpo do outro.

Dean deu um passo à frente, empurrando os dois em direção à cama. Todo o material foi jogado no chão com pressa, enquanto o beijo dos irmãos se tornava cada vez mais passional e faminto.

A barba de Dean começava a queimar a boca de Sam, deixando um rastro vermelho em seu rosto. Isso, entretanto, parecia excitar ainda mais ao mais novo, que, ajoelhado sobre Dean, puxava este para si enquanto se despia do casaco e da blusa que usava.

Como irmãos, o corpo um do outro não era um mistério para eles. Ainda assim, ver o tórax nu de Sam fez com que Dean prendesse a respiração por um segundo, ao perceber o que estavam fazendo e principalmente – ao perceber como ele estava gostando disso.

Ao perceber a hesitação do irmão, Sam se afastou um pouco.

- Tudo bem? – ele perguntou, preocupado e internamente preparado para receber outro soco.

- Eu não – o loiro começou, sem saber o que dizer. – Sam, eu nunca...

- Eu também nunca fiz isso, se é o que você está tentando dizer – disse Sam, se afastando mais um pouco e tirando suas mãos do cabelo de Dean, onde elas tinham se agarrado com violência. – E creio que se você não tivesse dito tudo aquilo, nunca faria também, pra falar a verdade – completou, com um meio sorriso torto e tímido.

Dean não fazia ideia do que responder, de como agir naquela situação. Isso não estava dentre as coisas que havia aprendido durante os anos caçando criaturas das trevas. Nada daquilo era minimamente racional pra ele.

E por isso ele escolheu esquecer seu raciocínio lógico no mesmo lugar em que largou as calças de Sam, tão logo conseguiu tirá-las do irmão mais novo e jogá-las no chão do quarto.

Girando os corpos de ambos na cama, beijou o pescoço de Sam, fazendo com que este gemesse baixo em seu ouvido. Em seguida, começou a traçar um caminho que ia do peito até o baixo ventre de Sam, se detendo lá para morder o volume que já se projetava para fora da boxers que ele usava.

Sam jogou a cabeça pra trás com isso, sentindo um calafrio percorrer seu corpo e fechando novamente os dedos no fios loiros de Dean, que, ao perceber essa reação, baixou vagarosamente a peça do irmão, deixando-o completamente nu.

Puxando Dean novamente, numa reação quase involuntária, Sam se colocou por cima e começou a retirar as boxers do mais velho, enquanto mordia o pescoço suado dele. Quando a última peça finalmente caiu no meio do monte de roupas dos dois, fazendo com que ambos estivessem completamente nus, Dean estendeu a mão ao longo do corpo de Sam e, com cuidado, agarrou o membro pulsante deste, fazendo-o estremecer. O toque do mais velho era perfeito, parecia que ele adivinhava tudo o que Sam precisava, desde a velocidade com que o acariciava até a intensidade do seu toque.

Dean sentia que em breve perderia o controle; já custava a se controlar apenas ao masturbar Sam – ele queria mais, queria sentir o membro do irmão dentro da boca dele, queria senti-lo gozando e experimentar o gosto dele. Levando sua mão livre à sua própria ereção, Dean deixou que seu desejo comandasse definitivamente suas vontades, e abocanhou o membro de Sam de uma vez.

No início, o volume em sua boca foi uma sensação estranha, mas assim que ele ouviu o longo gemido de Sam e percebeu que o mais novo estava em êxtase, qualquer estranhamento deixou de importar, e Dean pos-se a chupá-lo avidamente.

- Dean – gemeu Sam, em palavras vacilantes e sem fôlego, - Dean, por favor, vai com calma, eu não vou aguentar muito tempo assim...

- Então me faz um favor, Sammy – Dean sussurrou, novamente massageando o membro do irmão por toda a sua extensão – apenas cala a boca.

Sam suspendeu a respiração quando sentiu o orgasmo lhe atingindo, numa tentativa falha de conter o grito que queria escapar da sua garganta. Sentindo o seu corpo estremecer, Sam agarrou Dean pelos ombros e o puxou para cima, enterrando seus dentes no ombro do loiro enquanto molhava as barrigas de ambos com o seu gozo.

Sam tinha a respiração pesada, e as primeiras gotas de suor já se formavam em sua testa. O modo como seu peito subia e descia, arfando, excitava ainda mais a Dean, que parecia querer se embrenhar no corpo do irmão no ponto onde seu ombro se encontrava com seu pescoço. O cheiro dele, ao mesmo tempo suave e marcante, fazia com que Dean perdesse qualquer noção de realidade.

Quando recuperou suas forças, Sam começou a tocar novamente Dean enquanto lentamente se arrastava para fora da cama, puxando as pernas do mais velho consigo. Ajoelhando-se no chão, Sam começou a lamber toda a extensão do irmão, arrancando gemidos abafados e um grunhido quando mordeu sua glande. O rosto de Dean se contorceu, mas Sam não sabia se de dor ou de prazer.

Com cuidado, Sam lambeu a ponta dos dedos e começou a acariciar a entrada de Dean, com movimentos circulares concentrados enquanto sua boca descia pelo seu falo quente. Sentado na cama, Dean enterrava seus dedos nos cabelos escuros de Sam, sentindo cada centímetro da língua macia do caçula em encontro à pele sensível de seu membro, e apenas parcialmente consciente dos movimentos que o dedo de seu irmão fazia.

Então Sam engoliu todo o membro de Dean, ouvindo este gemer alto de prazer, e introduziu devagar o dedo na entrada do irmão.

Dean soltou um pequeno rosnado, puxando o rosto de Sam pelos cabelos. Ele olhou para o irmão com o que pareceu ser raiva por um segundo, mas em seguida fechou os olhos e prendeu novamente a respiração ao sentir que Sam começava a explorar seu interior com o dedo, devagar, enquanto sua outra mão voltava a estimular sua ereção de Dean.

- Dói assim, Dean? – ele perguntou, sem querer machucá-lo.

- Sam, mais uma vez – Dean arfou, semicerrando os olhos e mordendo o lábio inferior no que foi a visão mais excitante que Sam já tivera, - cale a boca.

Isso era o sinal que Sam precisava: abocanhando o membro de Dean e masturbando-o ao mesmo tempo, Sam inseriu mais um dedo e começou a fazer movimentos circulares dentro de Dean, procurando o ponto que mais lhe dava prazer.

Dean largou os cabelos de Sam e se jogou na cama, tomado por um prazer que nunca sentira antes. Sam o observava, sentindo os tremores no corpo do irmão e percebendo que ele estava muito perto de gozar. Sentindo que a própria ereção já retornava, Sam intensificou os movimentos dos seus dedos dentro do loiro enquanto sua boca sugava com cada vez mais força seu membro.

E então, com um longo gemido, Dean gozou, enchendo a boca de Sam com o seu gozo, e agarrando os lençóis com força num ato reflexo. Completamente fora de si, Dean sentiu todo o seu corpo se contrair e logo em seguida relaxar, enquanto espasmos menores tomavam conta dos seus músculos.

Sam se afastou um pouco, tirando o membro de Dean de dentro de sua boca e limpando o fio de saliva que lhe escorria do queixo com as costas da mão. Então, com cuidado, retirou também seu dedo de dentro de Dean, e se deitou na cama ao lado dele.

Os dois se encararam por um tempo, sem ter certeza de como reagir agora que a euforia e o tesão iam embora. Os fluidos deixados pela cama e pelos corpos suados dos dois começavam a secar, deixando uma sensação incômoda na pele.

Sam novamente quebrou a tensão, beijando Dean ternamente no lábios.

- Prometo que da próxima vez vou dar o fora quando você disser, Dean – e colou sua testa à do irmão, sentindo a respiração dele na própria pele. – Muito embora dessa vez eu não consiga me arrepender nem um pouco...

Dean o beijou com um pouco de violência, raspando sua barba novamente na boca de Sam.

- Bom mesmo – ele respondeu por fim, abraçando o irmão.

- Acho que seu curativo soltou – Sam disse, percebendo algumas manchas de sangue nos lençóis.

- Uhumm – Dean resmungou, apertando seu abraço. Sam deu de ombros e o abraçou de volta.

* * *

><p>Espero que tenham gostado, eu amei escrever essa história. Depois de tantos anos, sentir as palavras fluindo sem esforço foi uma imensa alegria.<p>

Pretendo dar continuidade a essa história, dependendo da recepção por aqui, desenrolando a relação deles (do ponto de vista sexual inclusive e principalmente HAHA)


End file.
